


蓄谋已久

by apogado



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apogado/pseuds/apogado
Summary: 二宫和也和他的同事樱井翔出去喝酒，趁机在他的杯子里加入了某些东西。警告：药物，迷奸





	蓄谋已久

樱井翔被后辈扶上了出租车。

他脑袋昏沉，浑身发软，挂在个子矮小的后辈身上，身高差一下被缩减，进去车里的时候，他脚步不稳，一下子撞到了那家伙挡车顶的手掌上。

有点软，还不赖。

想法都消失在脑袋里一片混沌里，那家伙把他塞到最里面，自己随后坐了上来，迷迷糊糊中感觉到车发动了，那家伙说的地址怎么一点也不熟悉。

樱井瘫在后座，感觉到一只手摸上了自己的侧脸，他不安地动了动，那只手毫不退缩，更用力地把他的脸掰过来，拇指在耳垂处揉搓。樱井偏过头也躲不开灵活的手指，凭借本能要换个方向避开的时候，嘴唇突然刺痛了一下。

他委屈地轻哼一声，马上又安静下来，街道上掠过的光影让他潜意识里认为这里不能出声，那只手却越发变本加厉起来，解开风衣腰带，隔着薄薄的一层衣物摸上了他的腰腹，平时樱井十分怕痒，可是现在他身体的状况连躲开和大笑的力气都没有了，痒意只让他颤抖一下，那只手把T恤下摆从他腰带里拉出来，实实在在地，带着热气和皮肤的粗糙触感，摸上了他的腰侧。

樱井不自觉地拱起腰，那只手把这弧度压下来，轻轻在光滑弹性的胸腹肌肤上游走，樱井只觉得身上痒痒的，却不知道痒意从何而来，只好不停扭着身子——因为他也不知道该往哪里躲。那只手好像终于对这具极具吸引力的身体失去了兴趣，暂时离开了，就当他的意识即将完全沉入混沌的时候，他的下身被握在了一只小小肉肉、微带凉意的手中。

他的意识又短暂地被分离出来，这次的刺激与刚才相比有些过大了，那只手握住他软软的性器，缓慢地上下撸动，这下樱井开始挣扎起来，但这挣扎——在他看来已经用尽全身力气，却被轻易地压制住了，旁边的人一手按住他，摸着他下体的手丝毫不受影响地继续，节奏都没有乱一丝。

樱井用尽全力也发不出声音，反而出了一层薄汗，被人摸着的地方有一阵一阵令人舒适的暖意，他浑身紧绷，又慢慢放松，像没有骨头一样瘫在座椅上，快感像浪潮一样，一遍一遍把他推向温暖的沙滩再退回来，周而复始。

他逐渐不满这样温吞的节奏，膝盖想要磨蹭在一起，却被两腿之间那只手隔开，那只手在他的大腿内侧轻点，绕过那团搔了搔底下的两颗球，樱井不禁又往旁边躲了躲——在他的意识里，物理上来讲，他勉强算是肌肉紧绷了一下。

——————

二宫和也现在可以算得上志得意满，他看上身边这个男人时日不短，等到今天才算有了下手的机会，才刚坐上出租车就已蠢蠢欲动，仗着风衣的遮挡，他几乎明目张胆地揉上了樱井翔下身，一开始樱井还会微弱地反抗，随着药效上来慢慢软在座椅上，二宫开始胆大起来，从会阴摸到双球，沿着柱身摩挲，感受它在自己手心发热变硬，渐渐地，樱井被他摸出水儿来，沾到他手指黏答答的一片，二宫抬头看了看前面，只能看到运转手的后脑勺，于是他肆无忌惮地把黏湿的手指送到那个小小的穴口。

这具身体早已情动，穴内又软又热，没几下就找到了敏感点，二宫对着那一点揉弄，樱井翔发出了无意识的哼哼，二宫又抬头看了一眼司机，而后加快了手指的动作，时不时抽出来抚摸他的柱身，还没到目的地，樱井的身体颤抖一下，白浊的液体从他的马眼缓缓流出，二宫拿出来的手掌上一片湿漉漉的，等他悄悄用樱井口袋里的手帕擦干净，车终于停下了。

把樱井的手臂搭在自己肩上，一手揽着他的腰扶上电梯，门一关忍不住掀开衣服捏上他腰间的软肉，从楼下到家门口的几分钟如此漫长难耐，以至于二宫拿钥匙开门的手都在抖。

终于把睡美人放在了沙发上，二宫心痒难耐，跪在沙发边上描摹他的五官和身体，执念太久的愿望实现的这一刻，他的心尖都在颤抖，摸着樱井白白软软的圆鼓鼓脸颊，好一会儿才平静下来。

现在是在我的家里了，他想，我可以慢慢来了。

他慢慢地脱下樱井翔的风衣，白色T，他的短靴，皮带，裤子，形状优美的脊背和白皙笔直的长腿毫无掩饰地出现在他的眼前，二宫一点一点从小腿摸上去，樱井翔的大腿线条清晰又肉感十足，他的手在快要到屁股的部分流连很久，这种柔软的触感！二宫一只手解开了自己的裤子，拉开拉链拿出性器，代替自己的手蹭了上去，在那双腿留下一道道湿痕，最后插入那双腿的内侧动作起来。

樱井翔躺在那里，呼吸和缓，下身却被搞的一塌糊涂，二宫的手用力地挤压着他大腿的软肉，下身的动作在这紧致的触感里越来越快，撞得他的腿根发红，肉体碰撞的声音响在狭小的空间里，随着激烈的动作，睡美人微微皱眉，呼吸有些乱了，喉咙里发出微弱的声音。二宫被这声音唤回了神，抽出自己的硬物，站起来看了一眼。

他拖着樱井翔让他翻了个身跪在地毯上，小心翼翼地让他的上半身趴在沙发上，樱井翔的眉皱得更紧，发出了小孩梦呓的不满声音，睫毛颤抖，二宫吓了一跳，绕过去看却发现，他枕着自己的一边手臂，哼哼两声又睡着了。二宫放心地亲了亲他的额角：“乖。”

做这一切的时候二宫的性器还高高翘着，他把樱井跪着的两条腿稍微分开，然后就摸上他肖想已久的那颗屁股，那真是少见的饱满圆润，平时在西装裤下都难以掩盖的形状，现在在他的手里被捏成各种形状，臀肉从指缝中溢出，他情不自禁地俯下身亲了上去，然后用手掰开那颗屁股，把自己被晾了好久的老二塞了进去。

樱井翔的身体，每一处戳死了他的审美，握住他的腰，拇指刚好在腰窝的浅浅凹陷，二宫把他压在沙发上发狂地动作着，本人无意识的情况下甬道尚且如此紧致火热，他们天生就应该在一起做爱！二宫更加大力地把白嫩的臀部分开，露出被操到发红的穴口，在快感的冲击中，樱井翔凭借本能蜷缩脚趾，小腿瞪了一下，二宫握住他的脚踝，顺势从他身体里退出来，让他仰面躺在地毯上，让快要到极限的性器蹭过他柔软的上臂，用龟头来回蹭过他丰厚红润的嘴唇，前液把那漂亮的嘴唇染得一片晶亮，二宫对着这张脸撸动几下，随即，浓厚的白色精液飞溅到樱井翔漂亮的脸上、胸膛上。

二宫就着这美景揉弄自己的阴茎，一边开始忧虑：第二天该如何向樱井翔交代呢？


End file.
